Privacy in medical facilities is very important to patients along with being legally mandated by the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act of 1996 in some situations. In many medical facilities, cameras capture images of rooms and communication is made using teleconferencing, video conferencing and video broadcasts. There is a desire to ensure that privacy is maintained during teleconferencing, video conferencing and video broadcasts.